Offrande au cerisier
by myminette
Summary: Une hésitation et l'histoire s'en voit changée
1. Chapter 1

Offrande au cerisier 

Note de l'auteur : cette fic est ma première de Tokyo Babylon. Merci de votre indulgence.

L'histoire se situe au tome 7 du manga : la vérité vient d'éclater !

Prologue 

« Bonjour…

Suis-je dans mon rêve ? … Non… on dirait bien qu'il s'agit du tien.

Je m'appelle Hokuto… Hokuto Sumeragi.

J'ai bientôt 17 ans.

Je vis à Tokyo avec mon petit frère… Subaru. En fait, nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau… Ah Ah c'est normal…nous sommes jumeaux.

Tu te demandes ce qu'une jolie fille comme moi fait ici… C'est simple : soit je suis profondément endormie, soit je suis … morte.

As-tu déjà entendu parler du clan Sumeragi ? A voir ton visage, il semble que non. Ma famille fait partie des quelques familles qui excellent dans la maîtrise du Yin et du Yang, principalement basée sur le contact avec les esprits. Tu pourrais croire que je fais partie de ces experts… tu te tromperais, je ne possède que quelques infimes pouvoirs, celui de voyager dans certains rêves en fait partie, d'où notre rencontre ici. Non, celui qui excelle dans la technique du Yin et du Yang est Subaru. Ses pouvoirs et sa maîtrise sont tels qu'il a succédé à notre grand-mère à la tête du clan, très jeune. Il est à présent le treizième chef du clan des Sumeragi.

J'aime mon frère plus que quiconque… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui…c'est sans doute pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui…

Même si Subaru est très fort en tant que « magicien », comme certains l'appellent, c'est un être très sensible, très fragile de l'intérieur : il pense toujours aux autres mais ne pense jamais à lui. Il sacrifie ses études et sa jeunesse au profit des missions d'exorcisme demandées par notre famille… il est souvent triste, seul son regard le trahit, il est souvent à la limite de ses forces. Je l'aime tant mon petit frère.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 Liens**_

« Veux tu savoir comment tout cela a commencé… Ah ah, je suppose que oui puisque tu es encore là…

Est-ce Sa faute ou la mienne ? Je ne sais pas… sans doute un peu des deux.

Tu te demandes de qui je parle… je parle de la personne qui a éloigné Subaru de moi… je parle de cet homme qui a pris tant de place dans son cœur… je parle de Seï.

Comme c'est étrange, je hais Seïshiro et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer également. Je le hais pour le mal qu'il a causé à mon frère mais je l'aime pour le bien qu'il lui a fait.

J'ai fait la connaissance de Seï, il y a tout juste un an : il venait de ramener Subaru légèrement blessé d'une de ses missions. Vétérinaire de son état, il avait insisté auprès de mon frère pour lui soigner sa cheville foulée et le reconduire à la maison. Connaissant la timidité maladive de mon double… je dois te l'avouer, bien opposée à la mienne… Seï avait du se montrer très persuasif pour que Subaru se laisse faire.

Je me souviens combien j'ai pu me moquer de mon frère quand l'homme avait sonné à la porte, le portant dans ses bras, le visage rouge de gène. Subaru tentait de m'expliquer qu'il avait trébuché en poursuivant un shiki, esprit serviteur, et que Seï lui avait proposé son aide pour le raccompagner. Au fil des jours, j'ai vu les attentions que Seï montrait envers lui … même si je percevais une ombre dans le cœur de notre nouvel ami, je n'ai pu me retenir à pousser mon frère dans ses bras.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, Seïchiro devenait progressivement « spécial » aux yeux de mon tendre petit frère. Pour la première fois, une autre personne que moi lui montrait de l'attention… pas pour ses dons mais pour lui-même, pour le jeune homme qu'il était. Seï lui répétait sans cesse des mots d'amour, que je renchérissais, alors que les autres personnes ne voyait en lui qu'un adolescent bien trop jeune pour posséder de tels pouvoirs. Je me rappelle encore des « mauvais » tours que je jouais à Subaru et auxquels se pliait volontiers Seï.

De manière presque indécelable, j'ai remarqué qu'un lien fragile se tissait entre ces deux hommes que je chérissais. Au cours de cette année, grâce à la présence de Seï, j'ai vu mon frère grandir, certes il était toujours cet être fragile à l'intérieur mais il montrait par moment une nouvelle force, qui quelque part me rassurait.

Et puis, il y a quelques jours, un nouvel évènement marquait profondément Subaru. Alors qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital pour y retrouver un garçon malade, il a été agressé. La mère du jeune garçon, à bout de nerf, s'était procurée un scalpel et s'était jeté sur mon frère qui avait déjà accepté sa mort. Sortant de nulle part, Seïchiro s'est interposé in extremis entre l'arme meurtrière et mon frère, il reçut le coup à sa place… il fut grièvement touché au visage…son œil droit avait été crevé par la lame.

Subaru ne s'est jamais pardonné cette blessure : consciemment, il avait admis le geste de la femme mais ne s'est jamais remis que Seï soit touché à sa place. Les jours sont passés, je voyais mon frère dépérir d'heure en heure : il restait prostré dans sa chambre, ne sortait plus, ne mangeait plus. Finalement j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller voir Seï à l'hôpital. Seïchiro ne lui en voulait pas et lui renouvela son amour. Quelques heures plus tard, un nouveau feu brûlait dans les yeux verts de mon jumeau… il venait de prendre conscience de ses sentiment pour son ami.

… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu mon frère vraiment heureux…

… C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire… »


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 Le pari**_

Note de l'auteur : certains dialogues sont repris du manga de Clamp

Attention ! Certains passages peuvent choquer les jeunes lecteurs !

Les larmes glissaient sur les joues d'Hokuto. Elle avait tant de mal à contenir la peine qui enserrait son cœur.

« Pardonne-moi… je me dis seulement que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais mon frère… cela me brise le cœur.

Comme Seïshiro, je le fais beaucoup souffrir mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix… je veux qu'il vive, c'est mon seul et unique souhait… je veux que Subaru vive… c'est pour cela que je me suis sacrifiée…

Même si je meurs aujourd'hui, je sais que je vivrai éternellement dans le cœur de mon frère… même si j'ai ouvert une profonde blessure en lui, il ne m'oubliera jamais… je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans mon frère…

Subaru est parti rendre visite à Seï à l'hôpital… Pourquoi ai-je ignoré l'étrange sensation qui m'a alors effleurée ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas accompagné ? J'aurais du savoir qu'il se passerait quelque chose…

Je n'ai revu mon frère que quelques heures plus tard : il m'est apparu gravement blessé, le bras droit cassé, des plaies au visage, inconscient… Une fois ses blessures soignées, il est resté insensible au monde qui l'entourait… même si son corps était sauf, son esprit était perdu dans les tréfonds de l'oubli…

Et Seïchiro… il avait disparu de l'hôpital…

Très rapidement, je suis entrée en contact avec ma Grand-mère, ancien chef du clan. Sa voix était tremblante, elle pourtant si distante d'habitude semblait retenir sa souffrance, tant psychologiquement que physiquement… je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'elle avait été sévèrement blessée par le sakurazukamori en venant en aide à Subaru.

Maîtresse du Yin et du Yang, ma grand-mère a mis tous ses pouvoirs en œuvre pour tenter de ramener Subaru à la réalité en essayant de « glisser » dans son esprit. Malheureusement sans succès. Elle m'a cependant raconté ce qui s'était passé… pourquoi Seïshiro était introuvable… pourquoi mon frère était dans une telle léthargie.

…………….

C'était il y a huit ans, nous avions neuf ans. Grand-mère et Subaru étaient venus à Tokyo pour participer à la cérémonie de succession en tant que chef de la famille Sumeragi. Mon frère y avait rencontré un jeune homme sous un cerisier en fleur…ses pétales au lieu d'être blancs, étaient rougis à leurs extrémités, une odeur de sang régnait près de l'arbre.

INCONNU : est ce que les fleurs de ce cerisier te plaisent ?

SUBARU : oui

INCONNU : le sais-tu ? Au pied des cerisiers des cadavres sont enterrés.

SUBARU : des « cadavres » ?

INCONNU : si les cerisiers donnent d'aussi jolies fleurs chaque année, c'est grâce aux cadavres qui sont enterrés à leur pied. En réalité les fleurs de cerisier sont blanches, immaculées comme de la neige. Sais-tu pourquoi elles sont devenues légèrement rosées ? C'est parce qu'elles se nourrissent du sang des cadavres qui se trouvent en dessous.

SUBARU : les personnes qui sont sous les cerisiers… ne souffrent-elles pas ?

INCONNU : comment ?...

Le jeune garçon, les larmes aux yeux ne semblait pas effrayé par l'assassinat auquel il venait d'assister… innocemment, il s'inquiétait seulement de savoir si les âmes des défunts souffraient ou non. Le jeune homme fut surpris par une telle réaction.

INCONNU : faisons un pari… La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons… nous vivrons l'un près de l'autre pendant un an… ton esprit est l'opposé du mien… tu es gentil et sincère… même en grandissant tu ne changeras pas, ton esprit restera pur. Alors si nous nous revoyons un jour… je m'efforcerai de t'aimer… pendant un an… et si au bout de cette année, tu étais devenu spécial à mes yeux, si j'arrivais à te différencier d'un objet, c'est toi qui auras gagné et je ne te tuerai pas… dans le cas contraire… je te tuerai.

Dans les instants qui suivirent, l'homme jeta un sort au jeune exorciste, effaçant partiellement sa mémoire… cette scène resterait dans son esprit comme un étrange rêve et il n'aurait connaissance du pari qu'à la fin de celui-ci…

…………….

Ce jour là mon frère, Subaru Sumeragi est devenu la proie du gardien de la tombe du cerisier… les pentagrammes inversés gravés sur ses mains en étaient la preuve.

Mais je n'ai eu connaissance de cette histoire qu'aujourd'hui. Je savais dans mon cœur que Seïshiro ne nous montrait qu'une infime partie de lui. Nous avons toujours su qu'il faisait partie de la famille Sakurazuka, famille d'assassins ; Subaru et moi n'avons jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs cela se voyait dans son travail à la clinique vétérinaire, il traitait les animaux aussi bien que les êtres humains : il faisait partie d'une famille d'assassins mais n'en n'était pas un lui-même. Trop décontracté, trop souriant, trop attentionné. Et pourtant…

Nous avons toujours cru qu'il y avait plusieurs assassins, plusieurs Sakurazukamori… en réalité il n'y en avait qu'un. Un homme qui utilise la technique du Yin et du Yang pour tuer. Un homme qui n'éprouve pas de sentiment, même lorsqu'il donne la mort en offrande au cerisier qu'il sert… cet homme, c'est Seïshiro Sakurazukamori. L'homme que je destinais à mon frère était son bourreau… »


	4. Chapter 4

4 Offrande au cerisier

Note de l'auteur : les dialogues sont repris du manga de Clamp

Attention ! Certains passages peuvent choquer les jeunes lecteurs !

« Je pense à présent que tu devines ce qui s'est passé… l'année de Seï aux côtés de Subaru s'est écoulée… le pari a pris fin…et mon frère l'a perdu…

Bien entendu, c'était un pari truqué : malgré toutes les bonnes intentions dont Seï faisait preuve, malgré son apparente gentillesse, son cœur n'a jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour Subaru ou moi… il a triché… il a fait croire à mon frère qu'il l'aimait… Si j'avais su que cela finirait ainsi… si j'avais su…

A présent, mon frère est comme mort… ma grand-mère est intervenue à temps avant que Seïchiro ne lui donne le coup de grâce… mais il ne sera plus jamais comme avant… Je sais très bien que les blessures physiques que Subaru a subi guériront … mais son esprit et son cœur semblent à jamais perdus.

J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de pénétrer dans les rêves de mon frère, c'était si facile avant, aujourd'hui c'est devenu impossible : son esprit se ferme… je ne peux plus rejoindre ce cher Subaru… même à travers mes rêves.

Je devais faire quelque chose… le Sakurazukamori tue toujours sa victime… je savais donc que Seï ne pouvait laisser Subaru survivre, il repartirait à la poursuite de mon frère et ne le laisserait jamais en paix…il restera la proie du gardien de la tombe du cerisier… pour toujours.

J'ai embrassé mon petit frère une dernière fois…, lui disant combien je l'aimais… lui demandant de me pardonner…

J'ai revêtu sa tenue de cérémonie… En quittant ma chambre, j'ai aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir : dans ce grand kimono blanc face à moi, j'ai cru y voir Subaru… j'ai vu mes larmes ruisseler sur mes joues… je suis partie. Je ne savais pas où trouver le cerisier et pourtant mes pas m'y ont conduite sans difficulté. Il était là, son gardien debout à côté du large tronc… Seïchiro semblait m'attendre…

……………………..

SEISHIRO _son sourire froid d'assassin aux lèvres_ : Hokuto…

HOKUTO : j'ai enfin réussi à te trouver… je ne te laisserai…tuer Subaru. Toi… je ne te laisserai jamais le tuer

Il me regarde de son œil unique, il est presque séduisant… un bel assassin… un démon…

HOKUTO : je t'avais dit de ne pas emmener Subaru loin de moi

SEISHIRO _ironiquement_ : Subaru est dans sa chambre en ce moment même

HOKUTO : mais tu as emporté son cœur. Il ne pourra sans doute plus revenir… alors je vais te lancer un sort. Tu es le sakurazukamori. Une fois choisie, tu tues toujours ta proie. Je ne … laisserai pas… Subaru se faire tuer. Et surtout pas se faire tuer par toi.

SEISHIRO : mais ton pouvoir ne te permettra jamais de me tuer moi…Hokuto

HOKUTO _un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres_ : je le sais. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te battre…Il reste une technique que je suis la seule à exercer…

SEISHIRO _curieux_ : tu es la seule … à exercer ?

HOKUTO : je connais la véritable nature du sakurazukamori. Allons… pour cette raison… tue-moi

SEISHIRO : c'est ce que je vais faire

Je vois Seïshiro armer son bras…Une étrange lueur traverse son œil assassin. J'ai cru percevoir l'espace d'une seconde une hésitation. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme… Est-ce pour cela que j'ai toujours su que Seï avait un terrible secret ? Sans doute… Subaru m'avait un jour dit que je savais lire dans le cœur des gens…

En un éclair la main de Seï me transperce la poitrine… « Subaru » ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier… Ma dernière pensée est pour mon frère.

Je me raccroche aux épaules de mon assassin, ses larges mains me retiennent dans ma chute. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas conscience de la douleur qui envahit mon corps…

SEISHIRO : Si tu meurs, Subaru sera malheureux

HOKUTO : c'est … vrai, mais… je veux… que Subaru vive. Je sais que c'est égoïste de savoir qu'il va subir des épreuves mortellement pénibles et de vouloir qu'il vive malgré tout…que c'est de l'orgueil mais… malgré tout…je veux que Subaru et toi…vous viviez.

Mon regard est fixé sur celui de Seï… pour la première fois, je vois son vrai visage, pas celui de Seïshiro Sakurazuka le vétérinaire, notre ami… mais celui du vrai Seïshiro… Il paraît surpris par mes paroles.

SEISHIRO : pourquoi moi aussi ? J'ai blessé Subaru… je t'ai tuée

HOKUTO _tendrement _: oui c'est vrai… mais… toi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu as beau être mauvais, un assassin… tu me plais quand même…Le seul à pouvoir te tuer est Subaru et le seul à pouvoir tuer Subaru, c'est toi… Alors je lance un sort avec mes dernières forces. Si jamais… tu essayes de tuer…Subaru… de la même manière … que tu m'as tuée… ta technique sera renvoyée vers toi…

SEISHIRO _intrigué _: pourquoi me révèles-tu la tenue du sort pour lequel tu as donné ta vie ?

HOKUTO : ça n'aurait pas de sens si je ne te faisais pas confiance au bout du compte… je n'aurais certainement pas mis ce sort en jeu

SEISHIRO : je ne suis pas homme à mériter ta confiance

HOKUTO : …je le sais mais…Subaru … te considère comme spécial… alors je veux avoir confiance…n'oublie pas… il y a des péchés inexpiables, mais… il n'y a personne à qui il soit interdit d'aimer… Seï

Je me souviens seulement de ces dernières paroles que j'ai prononcé à Seï, de ma main sur son visage, de son regard incrédule… ensuite ce fut le trou noir… et me voici à tes côtés, dans ton rêve… »


	5. Chapter 5

_**5 Eveil**_

Note de l'auteur : à présent, ma fic s'éloigne du manga de Clamp

La jeune femme marchait droit devant elle. Elle semblait flotter au dessus du sol… en fait le sol ressemblait plutôt à une étendue liquide sur laquelle ses pas semblaient se refléter en créant des cercles à la surface.

« Où suis-je ?»

Elle était dans une sorte de pièce sombre, on pouvait distinguer la porte de bois et de papier mais aucun mur n'était visible… la pièce ne semblait avoir ni début ni fin. Son regard se répandait autour d'elle et s'arrêta sur une « présence »… en fait, il s'agissait un oiseau, installé sur un haut perchoir… un majestueux aigle noir.

« Que fais tu là tout seul ? » murmura Hokuto

En entendant le son de sa voix, l'aigle s'envola vers la pénombre de l'infini…

Hokuto se retourna pour franchir la porte de ce lieu quand un bruissement d'ailes attira son attention… Dans l'obscurité où avait disparu l'aigle, elle vit apparaître une forme claire. Petit à petit, ses contours se précisèrent et la jeune femme aperçut un oiseau, aussi blanc que l'aigle était sombre. L'animal tournoya au dessus de sa tête et vint finalement se poser sur son épaule. Les yeux en larmes, Hokuto caressa délicatement les ailes du volatile… « Subaru » murmura-t-elle tendrement. A cet instant, l'oiseau blanc se dématérialisa et disparut à son tour… Elle resta un instant immobile, espérant voir à nouveau apparaître le shikigami de son frère…

…………………….

Dans l'appartement des jumeaux, Dame Sumeragi observait son petit fils dormir. Comme elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé… si elle n'avait pas laissé Subaru seul il y a huit ans, rien de cela se serait arrivé… Subaru ne serait pas blessé et inconscient et Hokuto serait aux côtés de son frère. Depuis plusieurs semaines, sa petite fille avait disparu… partie sans un mot. Elle savait que, sous son air insouciant, la jeune fille cachait une force encore inconnue à son frère… même si elle était loin d'avoir les pouvoirs de Subaru, elle en recelait d'autres.

Dame Sumeragi tenta de nombreuses fois de glisser dans l'esprit léthargique du jeune exorciste, mais chacune de ses tentatives se soldait par un échec. Elle avait aussi essayé de rentrer en contact psychique avec Hokuto mais là encore, elle ne réussissait pas. Etrange, pensait-elle car Hokuto ne lui aurait jamais volontairement fermé son esprit. Un instant, la douzième chef se demanda s'il n'était pas arrivé malheur à sa petite fille. Après mures réflexions et essais, elle ne perçut pas l'âme défunte de la demoiselle…

Elle ôta sa main du front du jeune homme allongé et la reposa sur ses genoux… une larme lui échappa… plus jamais elle ne marcherait… mais c'était un bien maigre prix à payer pour avoir sauvé Subaru. Heureusement, elle était intervenue juste à temps pour briser l'illusion du gardien du cerisier et délivrer son successeur, agonisant… Elle regarda le corps frêle de son petit fils… sa respiration était calme et régulière… même éveillé, il se montrait toujours ainsi… contrairement à sa sœur qui était une vrai tornade. Dame Sumeragi sourit à ces souvenirs…

Son regard glissa ensuite sur la main gantée qui reposait sur le drap. Pourquoi tant d'efforts ? Pourquoi tant d'énergie ? Il y a huit ans, en retrouvant Subaru dans le grand parc, elle avait immédiatement perçu un changement. Une obscure magie régnait… elle vit les pentagrammes inversés sur les petites mains du jeune novice… elle sut immédiatement ce qu'ils représentaient… son successeur avait été marqué à vie par leur ennemi… Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ôter ce sort, elle ne pouvait que tenter de l'occulter. Depuis ce jour terrible, elle avait contraint Subaru à porter des gans qu'elle avait ensorcelé de sa magie et elle lui avait ordonné de ne monter ses mains nues à personne… pas même à sa sœur…

Pourtant le sakurazukamori l'avait retrouvé.

L'aïeule poursuivait ses méditations quand un cri déchira son esprit. « Su-ba-ru »… Hokuto venait d'appeler son frère. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Subaru s'éveilla en sursaut à l'appel de sa jumelle.

SUBARU _affolé _: Hokuto ? Où est Hokuto ?

DS : je l'ignore… elle a disparu il y a bientôt un mois… nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis…

L'exorciste se prit le visage dans ses mains et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps… ses souvenirs venaient de ressurgir : Seïshiro, sa trahison… le sakurazukamori. Il venait aussi de percevoir, dans son esprit, la présence de sa sœur, aussitôt disparue…

Il était seul, à présent…

……………………..

Un aigle noir, posé sur un poteau électrique, observait le jeune Subaru Sumeragi émerger de sa léthargie. Il déploya ses ailes et prit son envol dans sa direction… il fut désintégré en un éclair à quelques mètres de l'appartement : un kekkai, une barrière de protection psychique, avait été dressé.

« S'il en est ainsi, soit… Je te laisse vivre encore un peu Subaru… mais nous nous retrouverons » murmura le sakurazukamori.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6 Destin**_

Trois mois… Trois mois qu'il s'était réveillé… Trois mois au cours desquels il se concentrait pour essayer de localiser sa sœur. Comme sa grand-mère, Subaru avait sondé le monde spirituel pour tenter de la retrouver… elle ne semblait ni vivante… ni morte. Etait-elle dans une sorte de monde intermédiaire ? Ce ne pouvait être que la seule explication.

A présent les blessures que lui avait infligées Seïchiro étaient refermées… enfin les blessures physiques. Son corps avait retrouvé sa souplesse et son dynamisme, même son bras fracturé reprenait progressivement toute sa fonctionnalité. Mais son cœur avait été brisé et ne guérirait sans doute jamais… tant qu'il serait en vie…

…………………..

Il se rappelait ce souvenir qui resurgissait sans cesse dans sa tête : ce jeune homme qu'il pensait avoir rencontré, enfant, au pied du cerisier… Il se souvenait d'Hokuto et Seïshiro qui l'avaient surpris à rêver tout éveillé.

SUBARU _à voix haute_ : Qui était cet homme ?

SEISHIRO : à qui penses-tu ?

SUBARU _surpris_ : hein ? Heu Seïshiro…

HOKUTO _à l'offensive_ : « Qui est-ce » ? A qui es-tu en train de penser alors que tu es avec Seïshiro ? C'est de l'adultère !

SUBARU : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hokuto ?

SEISHIRO _en essayant de calmer la jeune femme_ : Je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense, mais il n'y a pas d'espoir pour un homme comme moi.

SUBARU _gêné_: Seïchiro !

SEISHIRO _en écrasant une larme_ : c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Subaru est un jeune homme brillant, plein d'avenir… un pauvre vétérinaire comme moi n'a aucune chance.

SUBARU : ce n'est pas vrai. Vétérinaire est un merveilleux métier

SEISHIRO _timidement_ : tu le penses vraiment ?

SUBARU : absolument

SEISHIRO : cela me réconforte… nous allons pouvoir fixer la date de notre mariage, Subaru

SUBARU: mais je suis un garçon !

SEISHIRO _calmement_ : je suis au courant

SUBARU _ne sachant plus où se mettre_ : je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré Seïshiro

SEISHIRO : mais je t'aime Subaru

SUBARU : allez, ça suffit maintenant

SEISHIRO _en s'approchant du garçon_ : est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?... Je suis un homme, toi aussi, Subaru…et j'aime un homme tout simplement.

Ces paroles… il n'y avait pas cru sur le coup… il pensait encore à un jeu entre Seïshiro et Hokuto, pourtant la sincérité qu'avait affichée son ami l'avait profondément troublé… au fil des mois, il avait cru à ces paroles… à ces mensonges…

…………………

Mais la vie devait reprendre son cours. Sa grand-mère lui avait signifié que malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, il devait suivre sa destinée : il en était de l'honneur de la famille Sumeragi qu'il devait continuer ses missions en tant qu'exorciste. Il répondrait aux exigences de son statut. Mais à présent l'ancien Subaru avait disparu… il avait pris sa décision…

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, il allait sortir de son appartement. Il sortit du lit, prit une douche et chercha dans son placard une tenue. Il ne put retenir une larme en découvrant les innombrables vêtements excentriques qu'Hokuto se faisait une joie de lui acheter. Parmi les tenues voyantes, il choisit un tricot et un pantalon noirs et un large imperméable clair qui semblait mis au rebu au fond du meuble. Une fois habillé, il prit quelques ofudas qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Les maîtres du Yin et du Yang se servaient de ces rectangles de papier pour écrire des prières et invoquer des esprits ; chaque ofuda recevant la marque de l'exorciste qui les utilisait… pour Subaru, le pentagramme.

……………………………

Hokuto plongea à nouveau dans ce lieu étrange… c'était un rêve, elle le savait mais elle était incapable de savoir à qui il appartenait. Elle ouvrit la porte de ce lieu chimérique et attendit. Elle était seule…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle a voix haute.

Aucune réponse…Elle essaya de se concentrer pour changer ce décor peu accueillant… la mer, oui elle adorait la mer, elle se concentra et tenta de créer cette ambiance à l'aide de ses souvenirs… sans succès.

« Comme c'est étrange… »

Comme la première fois, elle entendit des battements d'ailes… ils se rapprochaient à vive allure ; mais cette fois, les deux oiseaux apparurent en même temps : le shikigami de Subaru et l'aigle noir. Le rapace poursuivait l'oiseau blanc en poussant des cris perçants. En une seconde, comme par magie, les deux animaux se retrouvèrent face à face, volant en stationnaire, criant et tentant de blesser l'autre à coup de bec et de serres. Hokuto voulut courir pour les rejoindre, mais ses pas semblaient inutiles… elle avançait mais la scène s'éloignait… elle n'arrivait pas à s'approcher des oiseaux. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle appela à nouveau son frère… « Subaru »… Une nouvelle fois, le shikigami blanc se désintégra et resté seul, l'aigle noir disparut à son tour dans l'obscurité.

La jeune femme resta immobile… essayant de se souvenir des leçons qu'elle avait apprises jeune en compagnie de son frère. Elle était dans un rêve, de cela elle en était certaine. Etait-elle vivante ou morte, elle était encore incapable de le déterminer. Le fait qu'elle ait aperçu le shikigami de son frère prouvait qu'il était en vie et que son esprit avait refait surface… le shikigami ne pouvait être créé que par un esprit conscient. « Et si cet aigle noir était celui de Seï… il est le sakurazukamori, il peut donc en créer un, lui aussi » pensa-t-elle.

Sa grand-mère lui avait également appris que l'on pouvait voir l'avenir dans les rêves. Les personnes possédant ce don étaient généralement physiquement faibles mais avaient un esprit qui surpassait le commun des mortels… on les appelait les liseurs de rêves. Ce dernier rêve où les deux oiseaux se combattaient était-il prémonitoire… symbolisait-il une nouvelle rencontre entre Subaru et Seïshiro… un nouveau combat….

Hokuto refusait ce destin… Elle avait donné sa vie pour empêcher cela, pour empêcher que son frère et Seï s'entretuent… cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi… cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi… Elle avait prévenu le sakurazukamori que s'il portait un coup fatal à l'exorciste alors il serait automatiquement victime de sa propre attaque ; de plus elle savait Subaru incapable de tuer qui que ce soit… ni même de blesser quelqu'un sciemment… l'interprétation de son rêve devait être erronée.

note de l'auteur : certains dialogues sont tirés du manga de Clamp


	7. Chapter 7

_**7 Succession**_

Attention ! Certains passages peuvent choquer les jeunes lecteurs !

Les jours, les mois, les années avaient passé. Subaru Sumeragi, treizième chef du clan Sumaragi venait de passer ses vingt ans. Depuis la disparition de sa sœur, toutes les journées se ressemblaient pas de pause, pas d'anniversaire, pas de joie. Il avait toujours en tête une seule chose : retrouver le sakurazukamori ! Il avait passé ces dernières années à s'entraîner, à améliorer sa technique, parfois même jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Ses rares contacts avec sa grand-mère étaient devenus strictement professionnels : elle lui communiquait les missions qu'il devait remplir mais les échanges semblaient presque dénués de sentiments. Depuis la trahison de Seïshiro et la perte de Hokuto, Subaru était devenu un jeune homme amer, fermé… indifférent à tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'assassin. Le sakurazukamori était devenu son unique obsession.

…

Un homme, en pardessus sombre, était juché sur un poteau à plusieurs mètres du sol. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et l'homme regardait à travers ses lunettes de soleil une fenêtre éclairée dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche intérieure et d'une main assurée alluma son briquet… un passant averti aurait pu distinguer à la faible lueur de la flamme, les reflets écarlates qui léchaient la main droite du tueur. Il venait de faire une nouvelle offrande au cerisier. « Je suis de retour » murmura le sakurazukamori.

Seïchiro tira sur sa cigarette et aussitôt des pétales de cerisier se mirent à tomber du ciel, tels une pluie neigeuse… exception faite de la couleur des fleurs, légèrement rosées. Le maître du yin et du yang venait d'invoquer son principal pouvoir : créer des illusions… il n'utilisait jamais cette technique avec les victimes « classiques » qu'il tuait, il n'en avait pas besoin. Par contre, elle était fort utile pour les êtres d'exception, des êtres comme Subaru Sumeragi.

D'un mouvement assuré, l'assassin sauta de son point d'observation pour atterrir sur un des balcons qu'il observait quelques secondes auparavant. Il pouvait voir la chambre, d'une pâle sobriété… rien à voir avec la personne qu'il avait connue et qui y résidait à présent. D'un geste de la main, il déverrouilla la fermeture de la fenêtre et passa derrière le rideau qui plongeait un peu plus son occupant dans l'obscurité. La nuit avait toujours été la plus fidèle compagne du sakurazukamori.

Otant ses lunettes, Seïshiro observa de son œil unique la forme allongée dans le lit. Les courts cheveux noirs reposaient sur l'oreiller tandis que le visage serein était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ainsi elle avait survécu à ses blessures… elle vivait…et par là même le sort qu'elle avait évoqué à son encontre restait vain : il retrouverait sa proie et la tuerait…

L'assassin quitta le chevet de la jeune femme et prit une bouffée de sa cigarette en observant Tokyo endormie… Même si rien dans ce monde ne le raccrochait à la vie, le sakurazukamori n'était pas encore décidé à mourir. Le fait qu'Hokuto soit toujours en vie lui permettait par contre de tuer Subaru, comme cela aurait du être le cas quelques années auparavant si la grand-mère de l'onmyouji n'avait pas pénétré son illusion pour le protéger.

Depuis ce jour, la vie de l'assassin manquait cruellement de piquant. Les journées se suivaient les unes comparables aux autres, ponctuées de quelques « missions ». Or l'année qui s'était écoulée aux côtés des Sumeragi lui avait permis d'échapper à sa « routine », d'ailleurs n'était ce pas pour cela qu'il avait engagé cet étrange pari avec le jeune exorciste … à présent il était curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu son ancien « amour »… Subaru avait du sans aucun doute beaucoup changer, certainement avait–il encore développé ses capacités. Quoi qu'il en soit, le destin voulait qu'ils combattent à nouveau… Seïshiro attendait cette nouvelle rencontre avec plaisir, presque impatience : cette fois-ci, il espérait que son cadet le distrairait quelques instants, avant de succomber !

La lueur rouge de la cigarette étincela une dernière fois avant qu'une multitude de pétales ne l'enveloppe dans un tourbillon. L'illusion se dissipa, le shiki sombre du sakurazukamori prit forme, les serres agrippés sur la main écarlate : « trouve-le moi… ». L'oiseau quitta son maître pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la ville… L'homme le regarda s'éloigner en portant sa cigarette à ces lèvres, un souvenir lointain rejaillit alors dans son esprit… il sourit…

…

Il se revoyait en tenue de lycéen... Il entrait dans la maison, surpris il la chercha elle était dehors, elle semblait l'attendre… Il neigeait ce jour-là. Le kimono blanc de la femme contrastait avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Son bras transperça sa poitrine… elle s'effondra… la fleur qu'elle tenait dans sa main glissa sur la neige immaculée. Il avait quinze ans… elle était sa première offrande au cerisier. Elle reposait à présent mourante dans ses bras.

FEMME _en lui tenant la main_ : maintenant tu deviens de gardien de la tombe du cerisier à ma place… et ton successeur sera la personne qui te tuera

SEISHIRO : est ce que tu sais par qui je serai tué ?

FEMME : c'est la personne que tu aimeras le plus… qui mettra fin à tes jours

SEISHIRO : c'est impossible… je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne

FEMME _en le regardant tendrement_ : c'est ce que je pensais autrefois, moi aussi… jusqu'au jour où tu es arrivé…

Il venait de la tuer et pourtant elle persistait à lui sourire.

FEMME : adieu, mon fils…adieu Seïshiro

SEISHIRO _les yeux vides d'émotion_ : adieu, Maman…

[note de l'auteur : certains dialogues sont issus du manga de Clamp]


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Chimère**_

Tour de Tokyo.

Le jeune homme glissa une cigarette entre ses fines lèvres et l'alluma à la flamme de son briquet, flamme qui se refléta dans la tristesse de ses prunelles. Cet endroit était celui qui marquait le plus son attachement à Seïshiro. Pourquoi avait-il pris l'habitude d'y venir si souvent ? Sans doute pour avoir une chance de l'y croiser un jour. Mais les mois avaient passé sans qu'il ait pu entrevoir la moindre trace de sa présence en ces lieux. Une nouvelle fois déçu, Subaru Sumeragi écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier avant de sauter dans le vide, quittant ainsi ce lieu chargé de souvenirs.

« Où es-tu Seïshiro ? » s'interrogea pour la millième fois l'exorciste.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Résigné, il se glissa dans l'animation de la nuit, et prit la direction de son appartement il était tard à présent. Il marcha de longues minutes, son pas était lent, ses pensées focalisées sur le passé, il avançait tel un être anonyme dans la foule joyeuse des quartiers parfois malfamés.

Il arriva finalement à destination. Il louait depuis quelques mois un petit appartement bien modeste à l'écart les lieux étaient comme leur habitant : sobre. Rien ne semblait laisser croire que quelqu'un y vivait si ce n'était la présence de quelques éléments rudimentaires : un lit, une lampe, une table, une chaise et un téléphone étaient présents dans l'unique pièce. Aucune décoration, aucun portrait d'êtres chers : tout ce qui entourait Subaru était impersonnel, presque dénué de chaleur.

L'onmyouji se contenta de retirer ses chaussures et son par-dessus clair et s'allongea sur les draps froids. Comme d'habitude, le sommeil tarda à s'emparer de lui et ce fut l'épuisement qui eut raison de ses tourments.

…

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans son lit. Subaru regarda autour de lui : le néant, le lieu ressemblait à une salle aux dimensions infinies. Il fit quelques pas et s'aperçut que ses pieds nus ne touchaient pas l'étrange surface qui composait le sol. « C'est un rêve » pensa-t-il. « Ou une illusion » ajouta-t-il immédiatement. Sans attendre, il sortit un ofuda d'une des poches de son pantalon pour contrer toute attaque éventuelle. Le pentagramme dessiné au dos du rectangle de papier sembla résonner avec celui qui était gravé sur le dos de sa main. « Seïshiro ! »

Il se concentra pour tenter de percevoir la présence de l'assassin. Sans succès. Ne sentant aucune menace, l'exorciste invoqua son shikigami. L'oiseau blanc prit forme dans les replis de l'ofuda et déploya ses ailes. Subaru devait découvrir qui l'avait appelé en ce lieu et pour quelle raison : il tendit le bras et l'oiseau s'élança vers l'inconnu où il disparut.

…

Le temps semblait suspendu dans cet espace parallèle. Le jeune homme ne sut déterminer combien de minutes, voire d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son « arrivée ». Il s'apprêtait à sonder de nouveau ce lieu quand il ressentit la présence de son esprit serviteur : émergeant de l'obscurité, la petite forme approcha de l'onmyouji. Après quelques cercles dessinés au-dessus de Subaru, le shikigami vient se poser sur l'épaule de son invocateur avant de se volatiliser.

« Où es-tu ? » entendit-il

La voix de femme raisonnait dans sa tête autant que dans son cœur. Ses yeux tentaient de déchirer le néant pour donner foi à ses espoirs.

« Où es-tu ? » répéta-t-elle.

L'homme resta médusé devant l'apparition : une jeune femme approchait lentement en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, elle était vêtue d'un petit ensemble court orangé, étonnement simple. Les yeux de Subaru se remplirent de larmes quand ils distinguèrent enfin son visage : sa jumelle venait d'arrêter sa progression vers lui et le regardait pétrifiée.

L'un comme l'autre ne semblait croire à cette rencontre. L'un comme l'autre avait cru avoir perdu son double à jamais et se trouvait à présent à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis des années, pour la première fois depuis la trahison de Seïshiro et le sacrifice de sa soeur, Subaru pouvait étreindre Hokuto dans ses bras…


End file.
